Unwanted Visitor
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: She had to resist the urge to punch him. One-shot


AN: Okay, I am working on Eye of the Beholder, just so you know. This idea has been in my head for ages. Anyway, constructive criticism is welcome. This takes place somewhere in season five.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

As Kate took down the crime scene photos from the murder board, she felt an overwhelming sense of relief. It was not the closing of the case that caused the relief, though that was part of it. The main reason for her current state was because a certain gangs detective would finally leave her and the rest of her team alone. Somehow, Detective Ethan Slaughter had gotten wind of the fact that the crime Kate and her team were investigating was the murder of a novice gang member. Slaughter had volunteered to help them, and unfortunately, Gates had agreed. However, Kate was positive he did it just so he could annoy the hell out of the her. Despite the little help he had provided, Slaughter's constant come ons and innuendos had given Kate the overwhelming desire to punch him. She had almost caved-in a few times too. Kate would even go so far as to say that Slaughter made Rick look like a saint.

Kate frowned as the thought entered her mind. Rick was on a three week long book tour, and would not be returning home for another week. She would never admit it to anyone in the precinct, but she had missed him severely. She missed theorizing with him during the case. Instead, she had been forced to deal with Slaughter's predictable, one-track mind. She had also missed waking up next to Rick in the morning. Spending the past few weeks in an empty bed, had left Kate feeling deprived of the extra warmth that Rick provided. The one thing that topped everything else though, was the disruption of the sacred coffee ritual. Kate was capable of getting her own coffee, but it felt more special coming from Rick. Slaughter, in an attempt to get into her good graces, or more likely her pants, had made Kate coffee one morning. However, the coffee had tasted like crap, and would probably taint her morning ritual for the rest of the week.

"We make quite a team, don't we, Detective?"

_Speak of the devil_, Kate thought.

"I wouldn't exactly call us a team, Slaughter," Kate said, not bothering to look at him as she continued to clean the board.

"How about partners then?"

_He did not just say that_! Kate thought, annoyed.

Kate turned to look at Slaughter, who had a smirk on his face.

"Definitely not, since partners are supposed to have each others backs," Kate responded icily, narrowing her eyes. The only person she would ever call her partner was Rick. That was one thing she would not let Slaughter degrade. "We're acquaintances, colleagues."

"Well, we could become better acquainted," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"No thanks."

"Oh, come on Detective, I've been told that I'm quite skilled."

"Don't be so sure Slaughter, I know I can kick your ass," Kate said, avoiding the innuendo.

"I wouldn't mind that actually, as long as it ends with you straddling me."

"In your dreams," Kate responded, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Oh, you definitely will be," he said, leering at her. He took a step closer to her, so that he was right behind her. Kate whirled around, coming face to face with him.

"Ever heard of personal space?"

Slaughter put both hands on the murder board, essentially trapping Kate. He leaned his face closer to her ear.

"Come on, just one night," he said in what was supposed to be a seductive tone. However, Kate was just disgusted. She was about to respond that she was already taken, but was a saved by the voice of a young boy.

"I have a delivery for a Detective Beckett," the boy said, holding up a small vase of flowers.

"That would be me," the brunette responded, taking the vase from the boy. Kate smiled as she looked at the vase, which contained cherry blossoms, her favorite. She already knew who the flowers were from, but was surprised by something. Over the past few weeks, Rick had sent her a bouquet of flowers at the beginning of each week. Among the cherry blossoms were usually a few roses. The first time she had received the bouquet, there had been three roses. The second time, there had been only two. When she had asked Rick about it, he told her they represented the number of weeks left before he saw her again. However, this time, the single rose that should have been there was missing. Also, Rick usually sent the bouquet to her apartment, not the precinct, to avoid Gates finding out.

"Ah, I see, you're taken. I doubt he's much of guy if he sends you those," Slaughter said, gesturing toward the flowers that Kate placed on her desk.

"He's perfectly fine, thank you. If you had a gentlemanly bone in your body, you would understand that."

Slaughter snorted. "So, who is it? Some other cop?"

"That's none of your business," Kate snapped.

"Or is it," Slaughter started, a knowing smirk on his face, "Castle?"

"No," Kate responded too quickly.

"It is him, isn't it?" Slaughter asked, wearing an expression like a cat that caught a canary. "I'm willing to bet that Captain Gates doesn't know either. You are being very naughty, Detective."

"My personal life is none of your business, Slaughter," Kate hissed.

"Actually, it is, since it could jeopardize your judgement in the field. I'm sure Captain Gates wouldn't be too pleased about that."

"You wouldn't dare," Kate responded, her tone dangerous.

Slaughter shrugged noncommittally. "I could, however trouble can be avoided on one condition," he said, giving her a sly grin.

"I will not sleep with you!" Kate snapped.

"Are sure about that? Would you really jeopardize your job in order to be faithful?"

Kate was about to respond, but was interrupted by a familiar voice saying:

"I would like to think she would."

Kate grinned as she looked passed Slaughter. There stood Rick, a smile on his face.

"Hey," she said, resisting the urge to give her boyfriend a very passionate welcome back kiss. She could tell he was doing the same.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Not that I'm not happy you're here, but I thought you had another week left?" Kate asked.

Rick grinned. "I somehow was able to convince Paula to let me come home early. I missed both you and Alexis," he said softly.

"Aww, how cute," Slaughter mocked.

"Hello, Slaughter," Rick said, nodding his head in the male detective's direction.

"Hello Ricky, long time, no see," Slaughter responded, smirking, looking at the couple.

"I see you're bothering Detective Beckett here," Rick said, trying not to let his anger show.

"Don't worry, Castle, he was just going," Kate said. Making sure that Gates was not around, Kate grabbed Rick's hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

"I guess you finally got to tap this fine thing, huh?" Slaughter taunted.

Rick clenched his teeth, wanting to punch the man. "If you know what's good for you Slaughter, you will get the hell out right now, before I assault you."

Slaughter held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, fine, I'll go. My offer still stands, Detective."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Goodbye, Slaughter. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Slaughter scowled, before stomping toward the elevator door leaving. "Good riddance."

"I really hate that guy," Castle muttered.

"Yeah, hopefully I won't have to work with him again. Thanks for the flowers, by the way."

"You're welcome. I wanted to surprise you, I thought the flowers would give you a hint."

Kate smiled, but then frowned. "I'm curious though, why did you send the flowers to the precinct?"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise," Rick said innocently, but Kate did not buy it.

"Wait a minute, you knew he was here?" Kate had not told Rick that she had worked with Slaughter the past few days.

Rick gave her a guilty look. "Ryan may have told me earlier."

Kate sighed. "So, you were marking your territory then," she said simply. Normally, the idea would have annoyed her, but with Rick, she did not mind that much.

"I will not deny it. You're not angry, are you?"

Kate pretended to think for a moment, wanting to make Rick nervous. She could it was working by the way he squirmed. "No, I'm not mad, on one condition."

"What's that?" Rick asked nervously.

Kate leaned and placed her lips close to his ear. "That you do it again and again at home. Also, I'm allowed to reciprocate the action." She leaned back, a seductive smirk on her face. Rick's eyes darkened in desire.

"How about right now?" He asked.

Kate smiled. "Let's go home, Writer Man," she purred.

"Yes, let's," he murmured, as they headed toward the elevator and entered it.

They did not keep their hands off each other after that.

* * *

AN: I hoped you liked it, if not, well constructive criticism is welcome. Also, I'm at my aunt's house, so I have power.


End file.
